


Puppets on a String

by EHSparkwoman



Series: Not the Hierarchy you're Looking For [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticon Hierarchy telling off their underlings. Nothing unusual there, right? Think again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppets on a String

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. A nanoklik is roughly equal to one second.

The Nemesis flew across the sky, unbeknownst to the many humans on the continent below it. The Decepticon hierarchy were stood on the bridge, getting ready to tell off their underlings. Each of those underlings was knelt down respectfully, hoping silently not to be told off too much. The higher ranks began to pace around, glaring at the Decepticons knelt on the floor. Each one shuddered a little; their leader wasn’t known for patience.

“What have I told you all about keeping up appearances?!” The leader shouted, making the silver winged mech nearest them flinch.

“But… master, I thought that destroying the mine would…” The mech stammered, making himself look a fool.

“That doesn’t mean you can justify your cowardice, you useless excuse of a Second in Command!” The leader screeched, and the mech that just spoke lowered his helm to the floor, still shivering in response.

“You are supposed to be the most fearsome warriors on this warship, are you not?” The leader glared at each of the others knelt on the ground. All of them winced. A red mech dared to hazard an answer.

“I’m only the medic… How am I one of the most fearsome on this vessel?” He was answered by another glare and regretted speaking at all.

“Of course we are, master!” A large silver mech answered, trying to sound proud and strong while kneeling down.

“Then why is it the soldiers that returned with you informed me of all of you fleeing at the sight of the enemy?” The leader shouted, making all of them shudder again, none of them were going to try and answer that one.

“We’re outnumbered!” A shout came from a slender dark blue mech, the leader believed it to be a recording of one of the troops.

“That shouldn’t make a difference to the most powerful of our warriors, now should it?” The leader smirked; knowing that would silence him as well.

“Since all of you only seem able to offer excuses for your inexplicable cowardice…” The leader then turned to the only mech who had not spoken; a large blue one.

“What is yours?”

“The Autobots had attacked the mine before we could be relayed your orders, master.” He answered.

“I’ve already told all of you that the Autobots cannot learn of the true layout of the Decepticon hierarchy. Why do you all fail to uphold the deception, when it is not in our interests for the Autobots to find out?” The leader glanced around all of the mechs kneeling on the floor.

“We… decided that a lack of orders meant we didn’t know even if we should engage the Autobots or not.” The large silver mech told his leader.

“But I would have thought that all of you know how to fight, especially you.” The leader sounded disappointed. The mech lowered his head, as if guilty for fleeing.

“We can fight; did I not vanquish an Autobot?” The winged mech told his leader.

“Only because I ordered you to. Can none of you think for yourselves?” The winged mech’s wings lowered.

“You expect us to just come up with strategies that seem plausible and don’t reveal the grand deception, all in the space of a few nanokliks?” The red mech questioned his leader. The glare he received in answer again made him wish he’d never spoken.

“I suppose it is too much to ask that you could come up with strategies _and_ be proficient in battle.” The leader made all of the mechs react with outrage at that comment.

“I’m not sure even you could come up with strategies that quickly.” The winged silver mech attempted to reason. His leader reacted by lifting his head up, to look him right in the optics.

“Do not test my patience. I am perfectly capable of strategizing in nanokliks.”

“I… apologise for his impertinence, master.” The large silver mech told his leader, lowering his head so it was touching the floor.

“You should learn to keep him on a tighter leash.” They scolded him.

“Maybe they should all be punished, with aid of this?” A winged figure stepped forward, holding an electro whip. The mechs stiffened; the lashes from that would be felt for days and their leader always knew _exactly_ where to hit.

“If they do not offer up a reasonable excuse, I may take your suggestion.” The mechs shuddered with this comment.

“Please don’t hurt us, master!” The winged mech shrieked, knowing that his wings would be one of the main targets.

“Why not? You all only seem to fail me at every turn.” The leader looked to the large silver mech for an explanation.

“Because… if we were to become injured; how could we explain our injuries to the Autobots without unravelling your deceptions?” He answered.

“You always did have a way with words, Megatron.” The leader smirked; motioning to their second in command to put the whip away.

“That might explain why you chose him to be the cover up leader and not one of the others.” The second in command glanced to the silver winged mech. He’d practically offered himself to their leader in an attempt to be allowed to play the leader in this grand deception. Said mech glared at them, but they ignored him.

“Starscream would have not made a convincing leader. They would not have expected a large mech such as Megatron to bow to him.” One of the other members of the hierarchy told them. Starscream growled; before noticing his leader’s gaze on him. He quickly became silent; fearing that his wings would be flayed again.

“And yet, he bows to us.” The fourth member of the hierarchy said with a smirk.

“That is the grand deception though, is it not? That the Autobots believe that powerful mechs are at the helm of the Decepticon cause…” The second in command gestured grandiosely.

“When really, the opposite is true.” The leader smirked. They only hoped that the powerful warriors kneeling before them could continue to fool the Autobots.

“The Autobots believe the mechs are in charge, don’t they?” The fourth member of the hierarchy asked. Their main job was to keep an eye on the Vehicons, and their more powerful underlings.

“I believe so, Thunderblast.” The leader sounded very sure; after all whenever they got in contact with the warship, it was Megatron they asked for, with Soundwave being in charge of communications. If only they knew.

“Why am I not allowed to lead? I have the right traits and qualities, your second in command said so.” Starscream whined.

“Starscream… you would be wise to learn… when to hold your tongue.” Three different recordings issued forth from Soundwave, getting the point across. Starscream’s shocked reaction made it worth it; Soundwave would probably get in trouble for inciting arguments.

“We might be able to plan for that, should anything happen to our current ‘leader’…” Their leader mimed quotation marks when they said ‘leader’.

“The best place for a medic to remain is on the ship and that is also the best place for his assistant. So both of you are to remain here, until you are ‘called for’ by your ‘leader’.” The third in command told them both.

“Thank you, commander Flamewar.” The red mech told her.

“Does that mean I’m stuck here until…?”

“Yes, Breakdown. Since the Autobots saw neither you nor your partner…” The second in command began to say.

“I’d prefer you didn’t use that term.” The red mech interrupted.

“Knock Out, be silent. Your opinion is neither wanted nor required. Now then, since the Autobots saw neither you nor your partner you will both remain on the ship as unknown back up.” The second in command then turned to their leader hopefully.

“No, you may not teach him a lesson; unless he fails to apologise in the next five nanokliks.” The leader held their hand up with all five fingers splayed out. They then tucked their smallest finger into their palm, so only four remained sticking up. Knock Out quickly lowered his head.

“I… apologise for interrupting, commander Slipstream.” She looked smugly at him; already coming up with ways to make him apologise properly that would only hurt his pride.

“Soundwave.” Said mech turned his head to face his leader.

“You are the third in command that the Autobots will be aware of. You are also in charge of communications.” Soundwave nodded; happy with this choice.

“Starscream is to be the second in command and the air commander.”

“As I’m sure your favourite puppet would say; that’s only logical.” Starscream sounded annoyed at remembering Shockwave; he really did appear to enjoy this _bowing_ _to the femmes wills_ they all had to do.

“Megatron, you are to be the leader of the Decepticons. You are to attempt to destroy Optimus Prime, and only you are to attempt this. I know of your _history_ and that will wound him worse than any of us ever could.”

“I am honoured, master.” He lowered his head slightly, having lifted it to look at his leader.

“And all of you are to do exactly as I tell you, is that clear?” Their leader asked them, smirking. All of them answered with a ‘yes master’.

“Not quite the answer I want to hear.” Each of the mechs grumbled, not liking to say this.

“Yes… Empress Airachnid.” Starscream was the first of them to say it; still trying to change her mind about who should be ‘leader’. The others quickly followed.

“Say the affirmation.” She told them. It would be punishment for almost ruining the grand deception.

“But, you already know that…”

“Megatron, do not test my patience!” She shouted and he lowered his head, shuddering a little. She repeated what she had said and, albeit reluctantly, all of them proceeded to say it.

“We are yours to command, for whatever you require of us, Empress.” All of them had force it out; it always made them burn with humiliation.

“All of you are dismissed. Until I call for you next.” Airachnid went and perched on her throne, letting her warriors stand up and head off out of the door; hopefully to plan their attack.

“And Starscream, before deciding to offer your body to me, you might want to consider whether or not you’d likely be worthy of my attentions.” That comment made the other mechs snigger; she’d pretty much told anyone who was listening that he wasn’t, and he was willing to try _that_ kind of persuasion to get what he wanted. Airachnid sat back and mused. She hoped the mechs were going to do some planning; they had mentioned something about building a space bridge and using the dark energon that Slipstream had recovered to revive the dead of Cybertron…

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Bit of a change from what I usually write isn’t it? It was inspired by a song with that title. I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it, and reviews are appreciated.


End file.
